Heartbeat
by daisygirlsunshine
Summary: Luke is the CEO of a multinational company. Percy is a journalist whose aim is to pull out all the double faced businessmen. Annabeth is a doctor and Percy's bestfriend. What happens when Luke kidnaps Annabeth? Will Percy save her or will Luke have his way with her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Annabeth's POV_

I saw striking blue eyes when the door opened.

He was around 6 feet and had sandy blond hair. It was Luke Castellan, the CEO of Hermes Industries and well known ladies man. His father was awarded the best businessman award last year by New York Times. He retired and gave his company to his son who recently turned 22 this year. At present Mr. and Mrs. Castellan were in their summer house in Paris, France.

Oh and how do I know all this? Because, I might or might not have a crush on the handsome guy in front of me and we went to high school together where he was the popular jock and me the nerd.

"Oh you must be Dr. Annabeth Chase." He said.

I kept gazing at his chiseled face and was caught staring. He snickered. I snapped out of my reverie and replied "Yes and please call me Annabeth."

He smirked sensing my uneasiness and said, "I know I am attractive, so take a picture it might last longer."

"Well do I treat your sister in the doorway?" I smiled innocently.

One point pour moi.

He looked taken aback but only for a second.

He led me in and I got an eyeful of the five storied mansion. The living room alone was bigger than my house. The tiles were polished and gleaming while an ornate chandelier glittered above. The architect in me could not help but admire the house.  
He led me up the stairs and took me to Rachel's room.

Rachel Castellan's room was bigger than my room but it felt void like there was no happiness. I figured it was because the family was so busy earning that they rarely had any time to be a family. The mansion was a house and not a home. In a house you have material things whereas in a home you make memories and have fun with your family. Luke's house was certainly the former.

Rachel lay pale in a queen-sized bed covered with blankets. I went and checked Luke's sister. Her health was pretty bad. Her pulse was week and she was sweating. Her abdominal area was sensitive. She looked green, like she might vomit.

I asked her how she was feeling and she said, "Like my stomach is being run over by a bulldozer." I gave her some water containing pills to calm her uneasy stomach.

I smiled but simply told her, "You'll be feeling well soon."

I went out of the room and Luke followed. I started my questionnaire.

Luke had real concern in his eyes when he said, "She has been sweating and vomiting all day."

I said, "It might be possible that she has appendicitis."

Luke looked scared.

I told him, "Don't worry Mr. Castellan, she'll be feeling better in no time and right now it is best that we take her to the hospital as soon as possible. My friend Dr. Grace is a surgeon, he'll operate on her when I tell him to."

Luke looked relieved and said, "Thanks Annabeth and call me Luke."

* * *

 _Percy's POV_

 _ **Time jump after 2 months.**_

Since Annabeth went to cure Luke's sister, she has been acting weird, she goes there frequently. Even if I am her neighbor and best friend, would she tell me if anything important happens? I just can't think of her with him. I have had a crush since I asked her out for the homecoming dance. I thought she wouldn't want to go with me as a date so I said as a friend. But she has always thought of me as a friend and nothing more, that's what I think anyway. I just hope they're not dating.

I just want the best for her. Luke has been a playboy since high school and he uses girls like tissues and throws them away. Well, enough of my thinking, I need to get to my office and start my day as a journalist. If only I get a juicy gossip on Luke.

I reached my office and went to meet my boss Chiron. I saw Travis and Connor Stoll standing and whispering together. Oh Poseidon! Save me. I don't know what the two were up to now. They kept pulling pranks on everyone and one day it was my turn.

I had returned from submitting the my latest case, when one of the brother's offered me coffee in a covered cup. That was unusual behaviour, so just to be on the safer side, I opened the top only to find a blue liquid sloshing in the cup. Those fiends! They made my coffee blue that too with paint. Eww! Thank goodness I did not drink it. I still have nightmares to this day.

I was pulled back from my memory when I heard someone snap their fingers. It was Dionysus, the boss's boss.

Not him again. He could never remember my name right.

He asked lazily, "What mischief are you up to now Perry Johnsson?" See didn't I just tell you. Duh.

I controlled my annoyance and replied, "Nothing sir and it's Percy Jackson sir."

I walked past him while he continued the examination of his perfectly manicured fingers. I reached Chiron's office where he took one look at me and gave me a file. It was named Luke Castellan. I was so happy. Man am I gonna have a field day with this.

Chiron said, "Percy we got a tip off saying that he has been having two girlfriends, one is a model Kelli while the other is your best friend Annabeth. I gave this file to you because I know that you'll get to the bottom of this as it contains Annabeth."

I was angry at Luke for what he did. That backstabbing traitor. If he was good for one thing, it was breaking girl's hearts. Well, I have no choice but to get to the bottom of this case. Once I have substantiate evidence, Luke won't know what hit him.

I told Chiron that I'll solve the case and left the room.

It's time for payback and the first step, "Travis and Connor, get here now. I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'll keep it short. Thanks a lot for the follows and fast as well a s review. I'll try to update as soon as possible but no promises. _Luke's POV_

I walked into my office and saw the first folder. Oh no, it was about the party which the company had hosted after the investment deals with Nemesis Industries would be over. I just hope that it would be a success.

Ethan Nakamura, the CEO of Nemesis, was a hard nut to crack. He rarely signed any deals. I had to persuade him personally and tell him of the advantages of this deal. He lands in New york tomorrow morning at 11. I have the meeting planned at 2 in the noon so that he has some time to refresh. The after party starts at 7 in the evening at the Castellan manor.

My mind wandered to Annabeth. She was so irritating and stubborn. I would play with her only until I get my hands on Percy. He always defeated me in high school in every sport and competition. I was the popular student in high school, the one with whom everyone wanted to be until the new student came. He never had anything against me. He stole everything from me. I was no longer the popular student, the teacher's pet. He even became the captain of the swim team. Everyone wanted Percy.

Percy was gonna pay for what he did to me.

* * *

 _Percy's POV_ _The next day_

I was at Luke's party today along with the Stolls. We had planned the first step. Annabeth was like a sister to them, they agreed to my plan. We stood near the bar trying not to attract attention. I saw Luke with Ethan Nakamura, another vile guy you need to stay away from.

Luke saw me and came over. He hugged me tightly and said, "Percy, It's been so long since we last met." Of course you donkey, if only that brain of yours had something other than flies.

I replied, "Hey Luke, good to see you to."

Luke asked, "What are you doing here by the way? No offense but I don't remember sending you an invite."

I said, "Luke, I'm here as part of the ABC News team here to cover your latest deal. Hello, you must be Ethan Nakamura, CEO of Nemesis Industries. I'm Percy Jackson, reporter from ABC News."

Ethan replied, " Yep that's me. Nice meeting you."

I saw Luke fuming in the corner. I don't think he was happy with me stealing his new colleague. Luke has always been jealous of me, since high school because I used to beat him at everything.

I never wanted to downplay him. I just did my best. Didn't help that Luke was lazy.

I asked the bartender for three martinis, when I got them, I poured some of the potion that I had in my flask. I gave Luke the spiked one and Ethan the normal one. I didn't want Ethan in the drama.

We clinked our glasses for the successful deal and resumed the chat. Both of them talked about their various deals which I droned out successfully.

I told them that I'll catch up soon and left.

I turned around the corner and spotted Travis and Connor. I said, "Guys, start shooting, The drama should start."

That was no ordinary drink that I gave Luke. It was one of Travis' special concoctions which made the drinker talk with no filter. Luke would be spilling some dirty secrets today.

I just couldn't wait to see what would come out of Luke's mouth.

Luke, you're gonna suffer.

The camera started recording.


End file.
